


Home Videos (Rewritten)

by Stalene



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Idk if all continue, Mother/Son, Sad, Semi Sweet ending, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalene/pseuds/Stalene
Summary: A strange package appears on the doorstep of the Spirit House - a package with Murdocs name on it, literally. He soon finds an old tape that delves into his undiscovered past, and shows him someone very special to him, he hadnt seen in almost 50 years.





	Home Videos (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> This is is a rewrite of the original. The original was shit and written on my phone. This one is shit and half written on my computer, half on my phone. Enjoy??

The sound of a loud doorbell reverberated through the Spirit House, causing the pain in Murdoc Niccals head to fluctuate to an extreme, before simmering down once more. The hangover that lingered from the night prior had Murdoc in a horrible mood - cursing when whoever was at the door decided to rudely ring the doorbell a second time. 

    Cursing, Murdoc forced himself out of bed - vertigo causing the room to spin for a few moments, he felt like vomiting. This was nothing new to the bassist, though. After throwing on a pair of boxers, Murdoc trudged down the staircase in order to see who was causing him so much grief this morning - and more importantly why no one else dealt with the annoyance. 

    Upon opening the door, there wasn’t a soul in sight. Had some idiot teenagers decided it would be a good idea to ding dong ditch a house that looked broken down and haunted? It wasn’t until he allowed his eyes to cast down did he see a rather small package. Of course, UPS decided to be annoying assholes and be sure they woke everyone up with their deliveries. 

    At first Murdoc thought one of the others must have ordered something - that was until he saw his own name scribbled onto the package. Strange, he KNEW he hadn’t ordered anything recently. With a shrug he stepped back and shut the door, taking the package back to the kitchen.

    He swiped a knife from one of the drawers, cutting it open with one fluid movement - and set the knife aside on the counter. Tipping the package over so that the contents would spill unto the table - Murdoc let his head tilt with curiosity as a VHS tape spilt out. Despite his horrid migraine, Mudz decided he needed to know why this was sent to him.

            Stepping into the living room, Murdoc put the tape into the VCR; and he plopped back onto the couch.

[CI] The first scene started with a frazzled woman in a rocking chair - her stomach was swollen, and the camera shaky. She rubbed her belly with a soft smile, despite her surroundings and background noise of profanity and screams. She was in a mental institute. 

[Ci] “How’s the baby coming?” asked a sweet sounding nurse, she was most likely the one holding the camera.

[Ci] “He’s been kicking quite a bit lately; he’ll be strong when he grows up. Mommy's strong little boy.” she cood, smile never wavering, simply tilting her head to the side.

[Ci] “How do you know it’s a he?” chuckled the nurse softly.

[Ci] The woman looked up at the camera, she looked drugged out of her mind - letting out a soft giggle, “I can just feel it! He’s my little baby boy!”

[Ci] “Alright, alright. Do you have a name for… him… yet?” The nurse humored the woman who’s raven black hair looked thin, unhealthy.

[CI] “Yes… His name will be Murdoc. Do you like that name little one-” she let out a soft groan as the baby kicked, causing her to rub her belly, “I think that’s a yes..”

The scene ended, though the screen was black the tape was still running. Murdoc stared at the scene, mouth slightly agape. There wasn’t anyway that loon could be… it was a ridiculous notion! Though she had his eyes… and hair… Murdoc flinched when the next seen started, the woman was screaming. Audio starting before video. 

[Ci] It glitched, and seemed to skip over a few seconds before showing the woman from before. Her forehead was covered in sweat, and there were tears in her eyes as an infant was gently sat into her arms, “Look at him…” she cried softly. “Look at my little Mudzy, he’s so beautiful…

[Ci] “Hi baby boy…” she addressed the crying child, “I’m your mummy… and I love you sooo much!” 

The video glitched again, leaving Murdoc in silence. His mind was blank, simply waited to see if there was more.

[Ci] The next scene greeted him with what seemed to be the staff singing happy birthday, a baby Murdoc sat behind a birthday cake. Things seemed to be going well until people in suits shoved aside others, supposedly social security workers. Apparently asylums weren’t a fit place to raise a child. The woman screamed, cried, and begged for her baby boy to come back. 

Thats where the tape ended, Murdoc found his eyes were leaking for some reason. He jumped to his feet, wiped his eyes - and returned to the kitchen. He tore apart the packaging, looking for anything else. To his luck, there was scrap of paper with a phone number. So many thoughts bubbled in his mind, but only one surfaced to the top.

“She loved me…”


End file.
